


Love, Tsukishima Kei

by TalaTheStarsInBetween



Series: As the Tears Fall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaTheStarsInBetween/pseuds/TalaTheStarsInBetween
Summary: Not all love work out the way you wantSome made a regretful decisionSome made a selfish choice
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: As the Tears Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800898
Kudos: 37





	Love, Tsukishima Kei

It was midnight when Kuroo came to his apartment, their apartment. He use to share this so called home once to someone he treasure very much but some things change and one of those is his very own heart.

1503... The room with lots of memory he cherished. The warm and love once sits there but now cold and loneliness is what you feel.

Before he open the door, Kuroo notice the white envelope underneath the spaces address to him. He get it and go inside to take a quick shower and put on his pajamas.

Kuroo lay down on his bed and read the letter.

........  
To Kuroo Tetsurou

Hi, Im sorry if I keep sending you letters. This will be the last time you will get one cause I know probably you dont read this but atleast I try. 

It's been a while since I saw you. I dont intent to mess your peaceful life now. I mean no harm and just want to tell you how my life since we part ways. I know I don't have the rights to asked but I want to know how are you? 

Me? Im doing good, workloads keep me busy and exhausted that I dont get to think of you. But you are so persistent that even if Im too tired to think or dream I always saw you whenever I sleep or daydream and its not your fault. My friends specially Hinata and Yamagucchi keep me occupied from time to time. They keep pulling me everywhere like the newly restaurant near work or the grocery store to keep my food stock check and to avoid me from eating instant noodles and canned foods all the time. They also get me to try new things like baking and cooking. Im barely hanging but I can survive the day, Im still trying.

Anyway do you still use the shampoo we used all the time or did you change it to something new? Do you eat breakfast everyday? Dont skip a meal I know you, everytime you are busy you always forget to eat please take a good care of yourself. Always remember to change your sheets regularly and wash your curtains time to time. Do you sleep at nigh? And dont drink too much know your limit okay? Dont worry about other okay, worry more about yourself. Dont go out with wet hair you might get sick. 

Kuroo... I missed you so much. 

The place we always went to.

The food we usually order.

The movies we watched thousand times.

The text and call whenever we are apart.

The petty fights we had.

The laughs and giggles you make everytime.

The hugs we do when its raining. 

The kisses so sweet I always cringed but I love.

The I love yous and I miss you.

I missed all of those especially you.

But Kuroo how do we end up being like this? Why do I have to come at this point where I was at the lowest point of my life and all I think about is you.

I love you Kuroo Tetsurou. I love you very very much.

Love,  
Tsukishima Kei.

Ps. Maybe in another life you and I are still inlove until the end.  
.............

He doesnt know why but tears keep running down to his face.

Ringings of his own mobile phone disturb his moment

•Caller Id: Hinata Shoyo•

K: Hey Hinata 

H: Kuroo-san 

K: What's wrong? Did somethung happened? Hinata you make me nervouse

H: K-kuroo-san he's gone... He's gone

K: Gone?? Who? What do you mean?

H: Tsuki... He's gone... he's gone 

K: W-what do you mean? He just send me a letter? It's not true Hinata. Wait me there it's not true. 

H: Kuroo-san Im sorry 

K: No no no he's okay Im coming wait me there.

•Call End•

Kuroo broke down in tears he keep saying that Tsuki is alright and he will see him again but no, he knew. Kuroo knew that Hinata is not lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Im very sorry about the grammatical errors and typos
> 
> I hope you like it and find it amusings and enjoyable
> 
> Leaving a kudos and comment will be very much appreciate
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
